Various powered oral care implements, such as powered toothbrushes, are conventionally known. Several such conventional toothbrushes house a motor or other actuator in the handle and transmit movement generated by the motor to a cleaning element at a head of the toothbrush. One conventional method for transmitting motion generated by the motor is via a driveshaft extending from the handle, through a neck of the toothbrush, to the cleaning element at the head. In these conventional devices, the brushing pattern is often limited by the design of the driveshaft. Moreover, in conventional toothbrushes of this sort, the electronics are contained completely within the handle, relatively far from the oral cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an oral care implement in which the tooth cleaning elements are directly driven at the head of the implement.
Moreover, there is a need in the art for an oral care implement that can provide an electrical field in the head of the toothbrush, which may be used to promote oral health from within the oral cavity.